


Touch

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo has a sore back. Hakkai decides to try a massage.  Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For [**indelicateink**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelicateink/pseuds/indelicateink)'s mini-comment-ficathon for Gojyo's birthday (Nov. 9). The prompt was "58 - Touch starvation - Gojyo is not used to touch that doesn't lead to sexual gratification. Hakkai is not used to touch, period," by lauand. No beta!

The room was crap: small, dimly lit, and furnished with a wash stand, a straight chair with a mended leg, and a single three-quarter-width bed with a sagging mattress. But it smelled OK and had a door with a lock. Sometimes it didn't pay to look for anything besides the basics.

Gojyo dropped his pack in the corner and fumbled for his cigarettes and lighter, leaving Hakkai to inspect the bedding and the water in the wash stand jug. There didn't seem to be an ash tray, so Gojyo jammed the cigarette into his mouth, dragged the chair over to the window, and opened it. He light his smoke and sank down in the chair. As he did so, there was a sudden pang in his lower back, and he groaned. Hakkai looked at him, surprised.

"I thought I'd completely healed that slash and bruise across your ribs, Gojyo," he said.

Gojyo leaned back gingerly in the chair and took a drag on his cigarette. Neither action helped his back. "It's my back, not my ribs. Must've been when that big goon took off suddenly. Ya know, the one I had wrapped up in the chain."

"He _was_ awfully fast for such a big creature," said Hakkai. "Let me check."

"Hakkai, you already did a butt-load of healing on us today. Goku's broken arm and those big talon scratches, and my ribs, and Sanzo's ankle, and … "

"Hush. Can you sit up?"

Gojyo eased himself upright again, wincing. Hakkai's feathery, impersonal touch drifted down his spine.

"Right here, yes? Just above your hips."

"Ow. Yeah."

"Hm. You should not have dragged the chair around."

Gojyo looked up, indignant. Hakkai looked even paler than usual. "You don't look good yourself," said Gojyo. "Don't waste any _chi_ on me." Hakkai sighed.

"I won't, but you and Goku are our muscle, as Sanzo says. I need to do _something_."

"Muscle _heads_ ," corrected Gojyo, without rancor. " _That's_ what he says."

"Well. I can't say I agree completely. You can both be quite perspicacious. Why don't I give you a massage?"

Gojyo, after a second of wrestling with Hakkai's ten-thousand yen vocabulary, stared at his roommate. That just sounded wrong. Except Hakkai probably meant like a sports massage, not something on offer at an upscale joint in the red light district. "Ain't that gonna tire you out just as much?"

"Oh no. My muscles aren't tired at all. In fact, my massage book says that the masseur should find it just as relaxing as the client does,"

"Well, in that case … ." Gojyo stubbed his cigarette out on the outside of the window sill and levered himself out of the chair, glad that Hakkai didn't scold him for dropping the butt outside. Probably he was ticked off at the inn owner for the lousy room. "On the bed?" asked Gojyo.

"Yes. Take off your boots. And your jacket and pants. Hmm … and your singlet too. There. Now, this mattress sags quite a bit, so get as close to the wall as you can."

Undressing proved to Gojyo how much his back was already stiffening up. He eased himself onto the sagging bed and stretched out on his stomach. Hakkai was taking off his own boots. By turning his head. Gojyo could see him kneeling on the bed. It was tiring, trying to focus that way, so he closed his eyes.

"Now, let's see," said Hakkai. "Perhaps the serratus posterior interior muscles … hmm." The palms of his hands were dry and a little cool, but as they began to knead Gojyo's back, they warmed. And so did Gojyo's skin. As the warmth seeped into the soreness, he began to wonder whether Hakkai was using some _chi_ after all. Hakkai pressed on a sore spot, and Gojyo tensed up.

"Ah, sorry," said Hakkai and lightened his touch just a bit. His hands drifted lower, to the back of Gojyo's hips. and that felt really good. Soon Gojyo was almost floating on a tide of soothing sensation. When was the last time that someone's touch had made him feel like this?

"I think I might do a better job if I could get right over you, centered," said Hakkai. He sounded a little breathless: he was probably working really hard, thought Gojyo. "If you could move a little more toward the center of the bed … ?"

Gojyo shifted over carefully, but his back was already feeling better. Hakkai moved as well, and now Gojyo could feel his weight on both sides of his thighs. Hakkai must be kneeling over him, his own thighs spread to span Gojyo's. "That's good," said Hakkai, his voice soft and oddly tense.

His hands pressed into Gojyo's back again, easing gradually downward. One palm pressed down firmly just above Gojyo's butt crack, warmth radiating from it. His ass was tingling, and dammit, now there was no way to avoid what his body had been trying to tell him. This was a turn on, as sharp and as strong as he'd ever felt at the hands of a knowing woman.

His groin was pressed against the mattress, and he could feel his erection filling, unstoppably. It was not that he'd never been turned on by a guy. Hell, Banri's rough, roving hands had done it for him when they were both drunk and happy with their luck. But this was Hakkai, his wrecked-up roommate, his best friend. There was no good in Gojyo's feeling like this. No way he should be thinking about what Hakkai's grip, so knowing about how bodies worked, would feel like elsewhere. No way he should be thinking about how pretty Hakkai was — prettier than almost any girl Gojyo had ever had in his bed.

It wasn't his fault. No one ever touched him gently but for one purpose. He couldn't help it. Gods damn it.

He could feel Hakkai sinking down onto his legs, Hakkai's crotch pressing somewhere near the back of Gojyo's knees. Hakkai's hands stopped moving abruptly.

"Oh, my," said Hakkai, his voice wobbly. "How extraordinary."

Gojyo wanted to wriggle and writhe to get some movement started again, but he didn't dare, for fear of making his back hurt again. "Don't stop," he pleaded. He felt as though he couldn't get enough air.

"H-how are you feeling, Gojyo?"

"I was feeling great, 'til you stopped," said Gojyo, trying hard not to sound as though he were whining.

"Ah," said Hakkai, and abruptly, his weight and the heat of his body were gone from Gojyo's legs. Hakkai shifted away from Gojyo, and when Gojyo looked, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking away from his patient. He was shaking.

"Hakkai? Hakkai."

No answer. Gojyo pushed himself up away from the mattress, cautiously, and reached out to touch Hakkai's back, gently.

Hakkai jumped and leapt off the bed. "Ah ha ha ha!"

Damn, did Gojyo hate that hollow excuse for a laugh. And the mattress shifted when Hakkai got up, and that hurt. He stifled a cry — and then thought for a second.

"Ow," he said, trying to sound like he meant it.

As he'd hoped, Hakkai turned halfway around to look. His face was flushed, beautiful and flushed, and one hand was pressed to his crotch.

Gojyo opened his mouth and then shut it again. This could get really stupid and ugly, really easily. "Hakkai? Come back to bed?"

"Gojyo — ! You're _hurt_. I don't know what's come over me!"

"Does it matter? My back feels a lot better. I want you right here with me, Hakkai. Can we do that?"

Now Hakkai was the one who sounded like he wasn't getting enough air. "Gojyo, you like _women_."

"Yeah, I do. So do you, right? But I like you too. I didn't know how much, 'til just now. I'm askin' nice. Please?" Using his hands, he managed to roll on his side without any pain, and then he dragged his palm slowly down his belly, until he was framing the evidence of how much he liked Hakkai's touch.

"But … Oh dear, look at that." He _was_ looking, too, like he couldn't look away. "I haven't been with anyone, since. Since—"

"I know," said Gojyo. "Can I hold you, Hakkai?"

Hakkai tore his eyes away from Gojyo, and turned toward the door, Gojyo had just a moment's sharp fear that the whole thing was going to come crashing down, leaving the ruins of their friendship in its wake, when he realized that Hakkai had switched off the crummy little low-watt light. In the near dark Hakkai's footsteps raced back toward the bed, and Gojyo cringed, expecting the impact of Hakkai's wiry body. But Hakkai stopped by the edge of the bed and then eased himself onto the mattress. "Gojyo, Gojyo," he whispered. his voice cracking.

Gojyo reached out and drew him in. "Yeah, baby, I'm right here."

"Gojyo, I don't know what I'm … doing."

"That's all right," said Gojyo. "We'll figure it out together."

   
 


End file.
